<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pecked by Woofemus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605071">Pecked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus'>Woofemus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Animals, F/F, but only one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena takes care of a baby owl and Medusa wants nothing to do with it, or so she says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pecked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the image of athena cuddling with a baby owl wouldn't leave my mind so I just wanted to write something dumb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It looks like a toy.</p><p>That's the first thing Medusa thinks of when she sees the tiny bird in Athena's room. Well, tiny is… Medusa's sure baby birds can be even tinier, and this thing looks like it's already older than a newborn chick since it's already got some of its feathers growing in, except it looks more fluffy all over like it's got fur instead which looks sort of strange to Medusa. The bird is most certainly some species of owl, that much Medusa can tell since it has the same big dumb eyes that Glafkos has. Now that she thinks about it though, she's never really seen a baby owl even after all the centuries she's been through. Is its head supposed to be as big as its body?</p><p>They're not very cute, Medusa thinks.</p><p>By contrast, Glafkos <em>towers</em> over the tiny bird. He's easily maybe... three or four sizes bigger than it. Medusa's not sure if that's how small the chick is, or if the Astrals went wild with designing his size. Medusiana might agree with her on the latter point. Or maybe Medusa hasn't looked at enough owls to really care about their size.</p><p>The chick looks up at her but when she leans in, it seems to shrink back in itself, afraid. Taking a closer look, Medusa can see one of its wings is bandaged along with one of its talons. Near the bandaged area of its wing, the spot is also raw, missing some of its white and brown feathers in that area. Glafkos, who'd been standing next to the chick, reaches down to gently scratch at the top of its head with his beak, and the chick tries to hide behind one of his legs and out of Medusa's sight.</p><p>"Glafkos, I hope you've been watching over—ah?"</p><p>Medusa looks over her shoulder at Athena, who's standing in the doorway with a small box in her hands.</p><p>"Medusa, hello." Athena sends her a fond smile as she walks into the room. The chick comes out from behind Glafkos, waddling over to Athena who scoops it up and scratches at its face before putting it down onto its new bedding. The bird trills, turning its head all around to look at it.</p><p>"Well? What's the deal with that?" Medusa asks once Athena's done. It seems like Athena almost doesn't hear her, with the way she's humming soothingly and petting the owl with the back of her hand until she speaks.</p><p>"While out on one of our missions, we were exterminating some violent monsters, and as we were leaving the area after finishing, Colossus found this injured owlet—that's what they call young owls. We couldn't leave it alone so we brought it back." For some reason, Athena's expression turns sheepish. "I volunteered to help take care of it."</p><p>Medusa lets out a bark of laughter, and Athena looks even more sheepish. It's funny to Medusa, because <em>of course</em> Athena would.</p><p>"Wouldn't it have been better to let nature run its course, though?" Medusa gestures to the bird's entire body, at its bandages and wounds. "I mean…"</p><p>Athena seems to pause, a small frown on her face. "To be frank, that did seem the best course of action. An owl this young means it is still in the care of its parents, but given the monsters, it seemed more likely that its parents…" she trails off meaningfully before continuing, "but everyone else was adverse to the idea, and I must admit that even I felt ill to leave it alone by itself."</p><p>Medusa turns to the tiny bird. So it's called an owlet. She reaches out with her finger and the owlet warily watches it, slowly backing away from her. "So? Are you going to give it a name?"</p><p>"A… name?" Athena blinks. "I only intend to take care of it until it gets better. It will do a wild owl no good to live with the skydwellers if it was not meant to."</p><p>Or with primal beasts, Medusa almost adds. "So you just don't wanna get attached," she says instead.</p><p>"I… well, yes, to put it simply." Athena smiles ruefully as she reaches out to pat the bird on the head. "As primal beasts, we are used to saying farewells, and what would be best for this owlet when it recovers is to be back in the skies."</p><p>Medusa almost wants to roll her eyes. Who would've thought Athena could be so dramatic about something like this? But she agrees with Athena's trying to say. She looks over at the owlet, who's since quieted down and resting in its new bedding, cooing softly to itself. Athena's hand hovers in the air above it, obviously torn between wanting to leave it alone or keep petting it.</p><p>"Well, it's your choice. But don't ask me to help with it though!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Medusa tugs away the strand of hair the owlet's been pecking at for the umpteenth time. She glares at it but it has little effect, the owlet only blinking back at her like dumb owls do. Maybe she should try turning a part of it into stone just to teach it a lesson!</p><p>The owlet makes a soft sound, like some kind of weird warble as it walks closer to her. Medusa glares harder but it doesn't deter the bird at all.</p><p>The owlet pecks at her hair again. One of her snakes form, hissing at it but the owlet doesn't seem to perceive danger because it starts to peck at that too. Her snake dodges as more start to form, bumping their heads against the owlet's talons. The owlet seems to freeze, as if realizing there's a lot more snakes surrounding it now and now it's peering down at them curiously, tilting its head all around as her snakes flick their tongues out.</p><p>Medusa wonders if the bird feels confused. She knows that some owls can prey on snakes and vice versa, but maybe this owl can already sense that the snakes that surround it right now aren't exactly natural snakes. Athena's right though; it's not going to do this bird any good if it can't recognize prey or predator.</p><p>And she wants nothing to do with teaching it!</p><p>Medusa groans as she lays her head back down on the bed. Athena said she'd be quick with her errand but it feels like <em>forever</em> now, and Medusa's still stuck here. So much for that nap out on the deck she wanted to take.</p><p>"And she said you'd stay in your nest too!" she mutters. Untrue to Athena's words, the moment Athena left, the owlet hopped out of its bedding and onto the bed, staring at the door where Athena had gone. Only a few days and it's already so attached to her!</p><p>After staring at the door for several minutes and realizing Athena isn't going to come right back, the owlet finally notices Medusa, and now here they are. Athena had said Glafkos would help her watch over the bird but all he's done is perch himself right at the edge of the bed and hoot. Medusa doesn't even understand him!</p><p>The owlet looks at her for a few more seconds before growing bored, hopping out of Medusa's sight. Maybe it'll hop back into its box. Medusa puts her face down on the bed, muttering to herself. Athena's room is nice and warm; Athena herself had made sure it was toasty for the bird before running out. That means it's more than nice enough to take a nap… if this dumb bird wasn't in here ruining everything. What a waste!</p><p>Glafkos is in here though. He can watch the chick and really, how much trouble can one tiny bird get up to?</p><p>The moment Medusa thinks that is when she feels <em>it:</em> the pressure and talons on her back. Medusa turns her head to look behind her, frowning when she sees that yes, the owlet is indeed on her back now. With the way the bird is stepping, it thinks it owns her back or something! She wants to shake it off but it's still injured so she'll risk causing it more harm if she does, which means she has to roll over—no, wait. She doesn't need to use her hands.</p><p>Her tail rises into the air, slowly creeping closer to the bird. The owlet seemingly freezes in place, eyes wide. It's watching the tip of her tail, eyes never leaving it no matter how fast she waves it around. It leans forward like it wants to snap at it before getting scared and backing away. Medusa admits it's sort of funny watching it shuffle back and forth like that. She does it several more times, watching the owlet freeze up in place. Huh, maybe this is kind of fun.</p><p>At least until the bird looks away and is staring fixedly at something else instead. Medusa tries to follow its gaze—oh no, it's staring at the base of her tail, tilting its head all around as it creeps closer. Medusa recognizes what it's about to do so she whips her tail out to snatch it up, wrapping it around its tiny body. She brings it over to the front of her face so she can glare at it.</p><p>"Don't you even dare take a peck at it," she hisses. The owlet blinks its giant eyes, tilting its head all around. Glafkos makes a hoot that sounds like he's laughing and Medusa glares at him too. Birds, especially owls, are never to be trusted, Medusa decides.</p><p>Maybe realizing Medusa isn't going to let go of it, the owlet stops struggling. Now it's just looking at her, waiting. Medusa stares at it but when it looks like it's not going to do anything else, she finally lets it back down on the bed. She expects it to run away from her but instead it hops closer, tilting its head all around. It reaches Medusa's hand where she'd been resting it on the bed.</p><p>"What are you doing now?" Medusa knows it can't answer her but her eyes are narrowed as she watches the bird. It better not try to bite her fingers this time. The bird looks up at her, chirps, before going back to her hand. Now it's nudging her fingers with its head—oh.</p><p>Medusa lifts her hand and the bird hops underneath. She starts patting the bird out of reflex, and the owlet coos in response. Its feathers are actually soft and fluffy. Interesting.</p><p>"... you're getting spoiled there, aren't you?" Even so, Medusa doesn't stop patting its head the way she's seen Athena do. After a while, she hears the bird's breathing even out, its eyes closed now.</p><p>Well. Now it's asleep. Medusa yawns herself, finally more than glad that she doesn't have to deal with the dumb bird and its energy any longer. Without being on constant alert, now she can enjoy the warmth of the room, the way Athena's window is facing the sun right now as it shines through and hits the bed. Her own eyes close, listening to the soft cooing of the owlet. Just a few minutes... she'll be awake when... Athena comes back... and Glafkos is here too anyway...</p><p>Then she jolts awake, feeling the presence of something next to her.</p><p>"Ah, you're awake now."</p><p>Athena's looking down at her from where she's sitting next to her on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Medusa blinks at her, yawning as she stretches her arms—oh! The bird is gone.</p><p>"Here," Athena says, and now Medusa's aware of Athena holding her arm across her body, the owlet resting in the middle against her chest. Just as Medusa had done, Athena's always lightly scratching the top of its head. "It looks like you enjoyed your time with it."</p><p>"No I didn't! It had so much energy." Medusa glowers at the owlet. "Didn't stay in its bed at all."</p><p>"Ah… I'm sorry about that then." Athena looks over at her, apologetic. "The errand ran longer than I expected. Thank you for helping me take care of it though."</p><p>Medusa huffs. Her face is warm now, which definitely has to be because she's just woken up. Not because of the way Athena's looking at her or… whatever. Medusa turns her attention back to the bird, frowning at how it's clearly enjoying the preening Athena's giving it.</p><p>Dumb bird! It doesn't know how good it has it, with how warm Athena can make her own fingers. Ugh, this owlet doesn't even look cute like a young snake does, just a mess of feathers on a body with a head that's way too big for itself. It's almost like a blob. A dumb, furry blob. Feathery blob. Slime? Something. And Athena's got the goofiest smile on her face too! Medusa looks away from the scene. It's too disgustingly cute for her to keep watching.</p><p>Until she feels the hand scratching the top of her head. Medusa blinks several times until she turns her gaze over to Athena, incredulous.</p><p>"... Athena, what are you doing."</p><p>"You looked like you wanted me to do this for you too," Athena answers. Her hand stops.</p><p>Medusa stares at her, mouth going up and down but unable to form words—no, she just can't figure out what to say <em>first</em>. She drops her eyes from Athena's gaze and finds the owlet awake now and also staring at her, tilting its head the same way Athena is currently doing as well. <em>Both</em> of these dummies are tilting their heads at her.</p><p>Medusa slowly puts her face back down on the bed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Medusa has to ask herself why she's doing this. After having her fingers and hair pecked at and Glafkos laughing at her, she's come to the conclusion that owls, and by extension Athena, are all dumb. They do nothing but exasperate her.</p><p>So when Medusa sees Athena walking across the ship with the bird in her arms and Glafkos on her shoulder, she's just being curious. That's it! Where else on this ship could Athena take a small bird while they're flying around anyway? Maybe showing it off to the skydwellers? The bird's not even <em>cute</em>.</p><p>"I'm taking it to the gardens Yggdrasil keeps here. I thought it might do it some good to be around some greenery," Athena says when Medusa asks her as they walk through the ship.</p><p>Some skydwellers stop them a few times to coo at the owlet though it seems to not like the extra attention because it shrinks back into Athena's arms every time. Sometimes, it even looks over at Medusa, blinking its big eyes at her like it's asking <em>her</em> for help instead. It's not even afraid of her anymore!</p><p>The bird is doing a lot better than when Medusa had first seen it though, at least that part is good. The bandage is still on its wing but Medusa can see patches of feathers starting to grow back around the once raw skin, and there seems to be less bandages around its talon as well.</p><p>Medusa reaches out to tap the bird on the beak. It rears back, blinking at her finger before trying to snap forward to bite it. Okay, enough of that before she actually gets bit.</p><p>"It's doing better, I guess," Medusa agrees with a mutter. Athena laughs softly, patting the owlet's head.</p><p>"Would you like to join us, Medusa? It looks like it's missed seeing you, too."</p><p>"... missed seeing me, or missed trying to bite me?"</p><p>Athena laughs again. "It does rather like you. It kept looking for you the other day."</p><p>"Wha—I'm not your toy!" Medusa looks down at the bird, glaring at it again. As always, it blinks just as an owl does, just the way Athena does too when she's being dumb and confused. The owlet does seem to be paying rapt attention to her though, and combined with the hopeful look on Athena's face—</p><p>"Ugh, fine, whatever, you're lucky I'm bored right now anyway!"</p><p>Despite the dumb bird still trying to peck at her from Athena's arms, the walk over to the garden's uneventful. Sometimes, Medusa wonders how they can keep something like this on a ship. The Grandcypher <em>is</em> huge, one of the bigger ships she's ever seen, which helps when their crew seems to keep growing. When she tries to shake some answers out of Noa though, all he does is smile secretively before disappearing away without even answering Medusa's questions. She'll wring something out of him yet.</p><p>When they arrive, the owlet does seem to perk up, making little chirps. Yggdrasil happens to be nearby, giving one of her friendly chimes as she floats over to take a look at the bird. Unlike everyone else, the owlet doesn't back away from Yggdrasil's hand as she pets it. Huh, maybe it's more used to primals instead of the skydwellers at this point.</p><p>There's also Colossus inside, sitting in the middle of the room. Not that Medusa needs to see it to just feel the heat radiating out of it. It's not an unpleasant heat though, more of… a gentle sort of warmth, similar to the way Athena's can get. Medusa's not sure why it needs to be warm in here though since it's glass that makes up the roof here so the sun can shine through, but maybe Colossus is trying to warm up the plants. The flowers on Yggdrasil seem to be more lively than usual at least.</p><p>"Ah, Colossus is here," Athena says, brightening. "It had been the one to find the bird the other day so it must want to see how it's is doing."</p><p>… Medusa's not sure if giving a giant hunk of living metal a tiny, injured bird is going to be good.</p><p>Not that she cares at all about the bird's well being! Just she hopes Athena knows what she's getting herself up to!</p><p>"Colossus, hello," Athena greets once she's next to it, a smile on her face. "I've come by to show you the bird you gave me the other day."</p><p>She gestures down to her arm where the owlet now is, staring up at the massive primal. It takes a moment before Colossus slowly tilts its head in their direction.</p><p>"Would you like to see the owlet? It's healing splendidly since you've found it."</p><p>Colossus seems to take a moment to process what Athena is telling it before it lowers its arm to the floor, its palm up. Athena gingerly places the owlet right in the middle and Glafkos hops off Athena's shoulder to perch on one of Colossus' giant fingers, watching over it. Another moment passes before Colossus lifts its hand up toward its face, the metal creaking as it does so.</p><p>The owlet makes a single chirp, tilting its head all around as it studies Colossus. Medusa's almost sure that it wants to reach out to give it a good peck because it's scared. Somehow though, Medusa gets the feeling the bird isn't afraid of Colossus. Maybe it remembers who had saved it first… or it really is getting used to primals.</p><p>Colossus lifts its other arm toward the bird, the sound of metal groaning filling the air again. It reaches out with a finger and the owlet tilts its head all around before waddling over and rubbing its face against the metal. A rumbling sound comes from Colossus before the lights that make up its eyes inside its giant helmet flash. It… sounds happy? Maybe? Medusa's not sure, but Athena doesn't seem bothered.</p><p>Well, huh. That hadn't been bad. Medusa still can't help but be a little as she watches everything though. She knows Colossus doesn't mean any harm but its immense strength and the bird's tiny frame means an accident is just a slip away.</p><p>"They're getting along very well, aren't they?" Athena asks, the smile on her face growing larger as she rests her hand against one of Colossus' legs.</p><p>"If that's what you call very well…" Medusa crosses her arms, her tail swishing agitatedly. She's definitely not worried for the bird at all! There's just no telling what might happen, especially since they're still flying through the air! What if there's a monster attack coming and the ship rocks and the bird might—</p><p>Athena places a hand on Medusa's shoulder but when Medusa looks, Athena doesn't even seem to realize she's done so, her attention still on Colossus and the owlet. She doesn't look worried at all though, and maybe it's seeing how relaxed Athena is that helps the apprehension leave Medusa. The bird trills, and the light in Colossus' eyes flash back as it makes a satisfied rumble. Athena's expression turns proud and somehow, that makes Medusa feel the same.</p><p>Well, it looks like everything'll be fine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So what are you going to do with it?" Medusa finally asks after a few weeks pass.</p><p>By now, the owlet looks less scruffy and rangy, starting to grow into its limbs and feathers. Where it had only just barely come up to half of Glafkos' leg, it's at least the length of it now, which makes it look less like a giant feathery blob. Medusa wonders if it'll grow bigger. She has a feeling it won't though she doesn't know if that's because of its injuries or maybe this type of owl doesn't grow that big.</p><p>"Ideally, I'd like to return it back to the forest, although…" Athena sighs and shakes her head.</p><p>The bandage is taken off its wing although unfortunately, the wing itself still looks awkward. Medusa's not sure if it'll ever be able to recover with a wing like that… or if it'll even be able to survive out in the wild. Maybe some healing magic might be able to fix it? Medusa's already sure that Athena would have tried that though.</p><p>"I believe Jasmine has told me she might know of someone who runs a rehabilitation area for animals that are too injured for nature," Athena continues, "she's getting in contact with them but it might take several days before she gets a reply."</p><p>"A few days—"</p><p>A small trill that interrupts their conversation. The owlet's woken up, blinking blearily all around it where it'd been resting against the crook of Athena's elbow. Athena pats its head and the bird coos, rubbing against her hand.</p><p>There's a dumb smile on Athena's face even as the owlet is trying to reach for one of Athena's braids and eat it. Medusa watches everything through narrowed eyes. She isn't jealous at all—no, she's not! It's just funny to Medusa that Athena does the same thing with Medusa's snakes! She's starting to think maybe Athena just likes animals, or petting them, or likes having animals chew on her hair. Maybe all three of them.</p><p>"Oh? Another owl?"</p><p>Noa appears next to them unexpectedly. Medusa yelps in surprise. Dammit, he <em>has</em> to be doing this on purpose! The glance and smirk he sends her way only cements her suspicions.</p><p>"It's no problem if you want to keep it on the ship. An owl wouldn't be the most strange animal we'll have here," he says. His eyes drift back to Medusa. "At the very I know it won't grow big enough to cause severe damage."</p><p>Medusa hisses. "Medusiana only broke the wall just <em>one</em> time—"</p><p>"<em>One</em> time?"</p><p>"No, being on this ship is already unsuitable for it," Athena says as she unwittingly interrupts the two of them, sighing as she continues to pet the owlet. "But it is too injured to return to the wild."</p><p>Even as Athena says that though, it's clear to the both of them that she doesn't want to. Although Medusa doesn't know how Athena can just… sit there and have her braid being gnawed on by this owlet. Not even Medusa could tolerate snakes doing that to her, or, well, her snakes would bite back.</p><p>In the end, Athena surrenders the owlet to that skydweller she mentioned. When Medusa sees Athena afterward, she's sitting in the mess hall, drinking a cup of tea while Glafkos is on the table, nibbling on what looks like a piece of bread. Medusa hadn't known birds could eat bread but it isn't as if Glafkos is a normal bird anyway. There's no owlet in sight and even Medusa admits it's a bit strange not seeing something chewing on Athena's hair.</p><p>Medusa slides into the seat across from Athena, and notices there's already a cup of tea on the table like Athena's been expecting her. It's still steaming hot too even though Athena's own mug isn't which means she's been keeping it warm just for her too.</p><p>"T-thanks," Medusa mumbles, taking a sip of her tea. It feels too warm all of a sudden. It must be the tea warming her up or something. Yeah, that must be it. "How are you feeling right now?" she asks Athena.</p><p>Athena blinks at her. "I feel fine? Should I be feeling a different way?"</p><p>"Heh! I just thought you'd be feeling rather lonely without your second owl."</p><p>"Lonely…" Athena laughs softly but Medusa thinks she does sound a bit wistful. "I admit, it did bring some excitement, but I already have Glafkos, and…" here, she looks over at Medusa, "I have you as well."</p><p>Medusa sputters, quickly looking away. She's lucky she hadn't been drinking tea or she'd have spit it out. Ugh, how can Athena just say things like that? Now it feels too hot—argh, it's all Athena's fault. Now Medusa can't look at her because Athena's got that dumb fond smile on her face—</p><p>"Athena?"</p><p>The moment's interrupted by Lyria, who looks more frazzled than she should be. Immediately, both Medusa and Athena are on alert. Even Glafkos looks ready to fly off into the air to be a scout.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Athena asks, rising to her feet. "A threat?"</p><p>"Oh! Um, no, but, um…" Lyria now looks sheepish, pushing her fingers together. "A primal landed on our ship and I just thought you might be able to help."</p><p>"<em>Her</em>?" Medusa's not sure if she likes where this is going.</p><p>"Me?" Athena points at herself.</p><p>"I think it's better if you see for yourself."</p><p>There's nothing else to do but to follow Lyria out onto the deck to see what's the matter. When they arrive there, even the both of them are speechless, Athena blinking in surprise as Medusa gapes. That seems to be the general mood of everyone else out on the deck right now, the skydwellers scratching their heads both literally and metaphorically.</p><p>There's… it's… Medusa squints her eyes, wondering if it might help it look better. It doesn't.</p><p>What does she even make of this primal? Maybe the Astrals actually did have a sense of humor... or that for all their logical thought, one of them thought to push the boundary of imagination and creation. Has to be an Astral with an awful imagination though because Medusa can't tell what's worse, the orange fur on its head that doesn't even match with the white feathers on the rest of its body, or this poor primal looks like all they did was smash two animals together and called it a day. Even that baby owl looked cuter than… <em>this</em>.</p><p>The primal seems to notice them and… does little else other than raking its talons across the deck, its furry ears twitching atop its head. It spreads its wings out, the tips going out far beyond the railings of the ship and well, even Medusa has to admit that it does have a rather impressive wingspan.</p><p>Then it meows.</p><p>"... what exactly do you need my aid for?" Athena asks.</p><p>"We're… not sure how to communicate with it so we thought you could help," Lyria answers, a touch of helplessness in her tone. Athena continues to stare at the primal for a moment longer before turning to Lyria, her brow furrowing in confusion.</p><p>"I believe… you should seek someone who is more familiar with cats instead," she finally says.</p><p>Lyria's about to say something but Noa floats next to them at that moment, appraising the primal before he speaks. </p><p>"Do you think it'll eat double the rats?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>